


Wild Hearts

by GoodNight13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prom Night, but this was literally the only way I could write this prompt, i feel this needs more chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodNight13/pseuds/GoodNight13
Summary: Kyungsoo was usually a wild card, but no one saw this one coming.(or the one where Kyungsoo asks someone to Prom and Baekhyun and Jongdae get to the bottom of it)Takostation round 3 For prompt #78





	Wild Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So...the final product of this is actually different than I had originally wanted, but I'm not really mad at it. I hope the prompter finds this adequate to their requests! I won't promise anything, but I do have a plan to add to this sometime in the future so fingers cross I finish that! Thank you to the mods for giving me extra time on this piece and I hope you all enjoy.  
>  (also this was NOT beta'd and I didn't get the chance to really edit, so yeah, enjoy my mess!)

“Do you smell that guys?” Baekhyun said, his ass planted on the table they sat on everyday outside for lunch, his hands behind him laid flat and keeping him from falling over as he leaned. His friends, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Joy and Irene, sat around him trying to eat their lunch and do their homework in the allotted thirty minutes they were given.

“If this is some juvenile fart joke, I swear to god, Byun, I’ll kick your ass,” Irene said, picking up her compass from her homework to threaten him with it. She took a glance at her homework realizing what she did and groan. “Damn it, now I have to start all over.”

“That,” Baekhyun said, continuing on and ignoring Irene’s threat, “is the sweet smell of dress shopping, limo rentals, and sweaty nervous dudes waiting to pop the question to the ones they love.”

“Gross,” Jongdae said, pushing away his lunch. Luckily, there was only one bite left of the bland high school pizza anyway. Kyungsoo laughed and nudged the poor soul who was trying to drown the taste of cardboard with his bottled apple juice.

“Guys, it’s prom season! The time has come where we step over that threshold and become men!” Joy cleared her throat. Baekhyun turned to her and smiled, “and women.” 

“So, I’m thinking we should get our tickets now and plan the limo details? Hey Jongdae, you think you can talk your brother into pitching in? He can join if he wants,” Baekhyun asked tilting his head towards the Student Council booth that was in charge of the purchasing and handling of the tickets this year. At the table sat Jongdae’s older brother, Student Council president Kim Junmyeon and Vice President Jung Krystal, their matching million watt smiles stunning each student in line hoping to get their hands on tickets.

“Is he even going? Doesn’t his boyfriend go to a different school? I thought he’d go to their prom instead,” Joy spoke up, looking over Irene’s shoulder as she struggles on the next equation. 

“Oh he does, and they are. Fortunately, Yixing’s school’s prom is sometime next month so they’re going to both. I’ll bring it up, but no promises. It’s his senior prom so I wouldn’t be surprised if he just wants to forego the limo.” Jongdae said, crumbling his lunch bag and tossed it over Kyungsoo’s head into the trashcan nearby. 

“Yeah, but if you whine, you know he can’t say no to his little baby brother,” Baekhyun said leaning over to squeeze Jongdae’s cheeks. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but snicker into his lunch.

“What do you think? You down for group prom night?” Baehyun asked the two girls at the table, his hands still messing with Jongdae’s face no matter how much the other squirmed and smacked him.

“Yeah, I guess I can tag along. I was just going to stay home anyway.” Joy said, doodling in the margins of Irene’s notes while the other girl continued to do her homework.

“I thought Sungjae asked you?” Kyungsoo asked, his head tilted in question.

Joy looked confused a blush rising up to her cheeks from her neck. “What? No! I mean, he ask me if I was going like a week ago, but when I told him I was just going to stay home he got all weird and walked away.” She looked up from her doodling to the mixed reactions of amusement and pity on her friend’s faces.

“What?” she asked. “He didn’t ask me to prom.”

“No, but he was gonna,” Jongdae said, his words jumbled through the mouthful of food.

“No, he wasn’t! Why would he-” she stopped short as Irene threw her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into her side in sympathy. “Oh my god, I’m so stupid.” Joy said, putting her head in her hands as she leaned into Irene’s side.

Baekhyun tsked at the youngest of their group before turning to the eldest. “What about you Irene? Any prospects that you might have accidentally turned down because you also can’t grasp social cues?”

“Fuck you, Byun!” Joy muffled through her hands.

“Actually,” Irene continued, ignoring Baekhyun and still comforting Joy. “I already have a date for prom.”

Baekhyun gasped, “You traitor!”

“How am I a traitor? You just decided now that we would be going as a group! I was asked a week ago,” Irene said, brandishing her pencil as a weapon at Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun kept a straight face, but raised his hands up in surrender.

“Who even asked you?”

“Seulgi,” Irene answered, lowering her pencil and her eyes. She tried to keep a straight face, but everyone was witness to the ends of her lips turning up ever so slightly. Baekhyun nodded, impressed at the answer.

“Damn. Respect,” he said, leaning over to give her a fist bump that she returned with a blush. Baekhyun has been on the listening end to numerous Seulgi rants by a starstruck Irene enough to know how happy the girl is about the outcome of their ongoing flirtation. “Well, you guys are welcomed to join us in the limo the Kim brothers are providing us!”

“That hasn’t been decided yet!” Jongdae whined. Baekhyun ignored him in favor of staring down the quietest of the bunch, Kyungsoo who continued to keep his eyes down towards his paper to avoid Baekhyun’s questioning eyes.

“So Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun began, nudging the boy with the toe of his dirty sneakers. “What do you say?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck still not meeting his eyes. “Well, uh, actually-”

“Kyungsoo!” The group of five all snapped their heads at the voice, turning to see the Vice President of the Student Council Krystal Jung herself running up to their table with something clenched in her hands. Her smile that was already bright at a distance became a full on sun ray in their faces as she stopped in front of Kyungsoo. While everyone had looks of confusion on their faces, Kyungsoo’s widened eyes gave the look of something more worrisome.

“Hey, so I saw you hanging over here and you’re literally the only person who hasn’t picked up their preordered tickets for prom so I thought I would bring them to you myself,” Krystal said handing out an envelope with his name on it to Kyungsoo with a flourish. “Which, I find strange since you ordered these a month ago. I thought you would have been the first in line to pick them up, but no biggie!” Kyungsoo gave an embarrassed nod while Jongdae started to choke on his fries. 

Ignoring the shocked looks on everybody’s faces but Kyungsoo’s, Krystal gave only last smile and a wave before going back to the prom booth after noticing the line starting to get longer and Junmyeon getting more panicked. She left with a swish of her skirt and left Kyungsoo to deal with the downfall that was for sure coming.

Kyungsoo sighed, pocketing the envelope. “Okay, please don’t make this a big deal.”

“Et tu Brutus?! Oh my god! You have a date?! You’ve had a date for a month and you didn’t tell us?! Who even are you?!” Baekhyun wailed, throwing himself back on the table in his dramatics.

“Yeah, see? This is making a big deal out of it.”

“What Baekhyun means to say is,” Joy said, no longer in her bubble of self pity, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “What the fuck, Kyungsoo?”

“It’s not a big deal, honestly.”

“Then tell us who it is, you sneaky bitch,” Baekhyun pressed, picking himself up to sit up straight.

“I-”

“Is it Key?” Baekhyun started to question, thinking over every candidate it could be. “Oh, or Taemin? I saw you two guys whispering a couple of days ago in the library!”

Kyungsoo shook his head at Baekhyun in disbelief, “It was the library, Baek, of course we were whispering. Plus, we were working on a project!”

“Mmhm. Sure, Jan.”

“Guys can we not-”

“Oh, maybe it’s Wendy!” Irene pitched in, now ignoring her homework that is due next period in favor of joining the excitement of the mystery. “You guys did do that duet together that one year and you two were super cute.”

“Oh my god, you’re straight?!” Baekhyun yelled, now gaining attention from the other tables in their vicinity. 

Kyungsoo blushed, “What? No, I-”

“Wow, way to be biphobic, Byun!” Jongdae said, throwing the scraps of his lunch at Baekhyun.

“Seriously, guys, stop with-”

“Yeah, you idiots, of course it’s not Wendy! Everyone knows she’s a “friend of Ellen’s” if you know what I mean,” Joy chimed in, the “duh” heavily implied in the tone of her voice. Kyungsoo hang his head questioning why he ever became friends with these people in the first place while they continued to talk over each other with their theories.

“Look,” He stated loudly, getting their attention. “You’ve never met them. They don’t go to this school, so let's just drop it, okay?” Before anyone could chime in with more questions, the bell rang signalling the end of their lunch period and the beginning of their last class before the weekend begins. Kyungsoo hurriedly stuffed his backpack and made his way to his English class in peace, savoring the solitude he’ll have there since its one of the only classes he has alone.

The girls followed suit to their history class, still whispering to each other, but more about Irene’s date than Kyungsoo’s. Baekhyun and Jongdae were left to pack their things, and only one of them still had his mind on Kyungsoo’s mystery date. Jongdae, knowing his best friend and how he gets when he doesn’t know things he wants to, glanced at him wearily.

“So...Are you going to make this a thing?”

Baekhyun merely chuckled, patting Jongdae’s shoulder as he walked passed him to lead the way to their shared math class. “Oh, Jongdae...of course I am.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour and an incredibly boring math lecture later, Baekhyun figured out just where he could go to find some answers about Kyungsoo’s secret boyfriend.

“Come on, think about it ‘Dae. Who else spends most of their time with our precious Soo?”

Which brought them to where they are now, waiting by Kim Jongin’s locker to question him about Kyungsoo’s prom date. Kim Jongin was not only the captain of the school’s championship winning dance team, but he was also a part time worker at the corner cafe, KokoCafe, where he works with his best friend Oh Sehun and one Do Kyungsoo. 

“You sure about this?” Jongdae asked, leaning against Jongin’s locker looking out for it’s owner. Baekhyun was on the other side of Jongdae, looking in the other direction so they wouldn’t miss the Junior.

“Of course, man. There’s like a seventy five percent chance that if we don’t know who Kyungsoo’s mystery date is, they will.”

Jongdae hummed, but gave him a questioning look. “Where did you get that number?”

Baekhyun shrugged, no moving his eyes away from the hallway. “Process of elimination?”

“What?”

“Shut up, there they are!” Baekhyun said, smacking Jongdae to look down the hall to see two boys coming their way. Jongin, seeing the two standing by his locker, gave them a questioning look while Sehun continued to scroll through his Instagram feed with a bored expression.

“Um, hey Baekhyun. Jongdae. You guys need something?” Jongin asked, moving past them to open his lockers for his text books. Sehun just gave them a nod, his eyes still on his phone.

“Yeah, we actually had a question for you guys. One concerning our dear friend Kyungsoo.” At the name Jongin raised an eyebrow while Sehun finally took the pause to look up from his phone at the two older boys. 

“Is he okay?” Sehun asked, a hint of worry lacing his voice while he pocketed his phone. Baekhyun and Jongdae always found it cute how the young boy had grown attach to Kyungsoo since they started working together. Kyungsoo does too, but he would never speak it out loud to embarrass the kid. Baekhyun usually takes care of that, but there was no time for that right now.

“Oh, yeah, he’s fine. Super fine. He’s so fine, in fact, that he went and got a date for prom without telling us about it a month in advance.”

Jongin and Sehun’s eyes got wide. “What?” they asked in unison, turning to give each other twin looks of shock.

“Yeah, I know!” Baekhyun said nodding his head. “So the question is: What do you guys know about it?” Baekhyun and Jongdae stared as the two younger boys ignored them and started whispering to each other.

“Oh, wow I didn’t think he’d do it. And so soon, too!”

“I know! A whole month in advance. I mean, it makes sense, they are practically dating at this point.”

“True.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun yelled, snapping his fingers to get their attention. “Please share with the rest of the class!”

“Do you guys actually know something?” Jongdae asked in shock. He didn’t think Baekhyun’s plan would actually work.

Jongin rubbed the back of his head and gave a small shrug, not looking away from Sehun. “Sort of?”

Sehun turned to the two with a nod. “What he means is that we think we know who it is. We’re like....ninety eight percent sure about it.” His mouth pulled at a smirk that annoyed Baekhyun. He hates not knowing things.

“Well? Spill it, Doublemint twins!”

And the story the two had went like this:

A couple of months ago, Minseok, the manager of KokoCafe, had interrupted a slow shift to introduce Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun to a recent new hire. A new member to the “Grind Family” as Minseok eloquently put it, despite Jongin and Sehun’s snickering at the phrasing.

His name was Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol was six foot two of adorableness (Jongin’s words) with pale pink hair and ears that stood out from underneath his cap in a cute, endearing way. He walked in with a smile and a wave, brightening up the place more than the sunlight creeping itself in through the window. His voice was loud and deep as he spoke about how happy he is to meet them and how he couldn’t wait to start working with them. His smile was bright and the boys couldn’t help but notice the small dimple on his right cheek that just added to the overwhelming charm he had already.

In other words: Kyungsoo was smitten at first sight, as far they could tell. Kyungsoo had waved shyly before going back to work, but Jongin and Sehun both took notice of the redness in his ears and the clumsy way he walked back to the back room, trying to discreetly take another peak at the new recruit.

But Kyungsoo wasn’t the sociable type with new people, even less so if he found them attractive, so he settled with admiring from afar for the first week or so. Both boys took notice at how his eyes would follow Chanyeol as he went back and forth from making drinks and serving them with that same bright smile. They also notice how his lips would turn up in a smile watching Chanyeol so easily make friends with the customers, the blush dusting his cheeks as he went about plating the pastries They also found it funny how Kyungsoo would stumble every time Chanyeol threw him a smile. The day Chanyeol gave him a wink on his way to the back room and Kyungsoo dropped two ceramic cups in his flustered state is still marked as the funniest day of their lives. (Well, except for Minseok who had to clean it up and manage the laughing idiots while their red faced embarrassed coworker took a break.)

After the observation stage came the conversation stage and everyone was surprised to see how much Chanyeol and Kyungsoo actually had in common. It started when Chanyeol had plugged in his phone to play some music while they closed and was amazed at how Kyungsoo was able to sing along to every single song in his playlist. Jongin had to bare witness to their discussions of not only music, but the movies they both loved and even the comics and books they’ve read as well. Basically, Jongin had to take over most of the duties while Kyungsoo and Chanyeol would get caught up in conversation while wiping down tables. After that day, while they still saw Kyungsoo get red and starry eyed at Chanyeol from a distance, they also took notice of how Kyungsoo was able to hold conversations with Chanyeol and not drop a cup or two. (Minseok was really thankful for that part while the boys were a little upset their source of entertainment went from hilarious to disgustingly adorable).   
This friendship developed so well and so quickly that Jongin and Sehun forgot sometimes that these two had just met and haven’t been friends for most of their lives. They even started coming in together walking from the bus stop they shared talking about anything and everything they could before they clocked in. They even start to take notice on how it wasn’t only Kyungsoo who would look off in wonder and get red around the ears when Kyungsoo would smile. 

“I even went so far to ask Minseok to switch shifts around so they could close up together some nights.” Jongin said, closing his locker and hiking up his bag on his shoulder with a smile.

Sehun laughed, “No shit? I’ve been doing the exact same thing!” He gave Jongin a high five as they both chuckled.

“So Kyungsoo’s mystery date is this Chanyeol guy?” Baekhyun asked, tapping his chin in thought. He was trying to remember if Kyungsoo ever mentioned a new coworker, but was coming up blank.

“I’d honestly be surprised if it’s not. Those two are way beyond smitten with each other. Its cute and disgusting.”

Baekhyun nodded at Sehun’s comment, a smile gracing over his features. “And is Park Chanyeol working tonight?”

Sehun nodded, “Yeah, but not until five. He doesn’t get out of school until four and then I think he told Minseok he had to speak to one of his teachers about something so he was going to go in later. Although, Kyungsoo should be heading his way there now. I have a “dentist appointment” so I can’t close today,” Sehun explained, winking at the two making air quotes around dentist appointment. Jongin laughed, smacking him on the shoulder and bidding the older boys goodbye as they make their way to the dance room.

“Thanks for the help! See you guys later!” Baekhyun yelled after them as they walked away and turned to Jongdae with a mischief look in his eyes.

Jongdae gulped, “What are you thinking?”

Baekhyun gave him his signature rectangular smile, “I could use a cold brew right about now, what do you say JD?” 

And before Jongdae could voice about how much he did not want coffee at the moment, Baekhyun grasped his wrist and ran off towards the parking lot.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the doors of KokoCafe, Baekhyun and Jongdae were not so surprised to be faced with the manager and their friend, Kim Minseok. They were, however, surprised to see how tired and run down he looked behind the register. He gave them only a weak smile as they walked toward him. They also couldn’t help but notice how empty the place was at the moment, but they figured that was a good thing for Minseok.

“Hey, Minseok! How’s it hanging?” Baekhyun’s loud voice seemed to echo in the cafe, bouncing off the walls and into Minseok’s ears. He yawn and waved, already punching in their usual drink order.

“It’s going, I guess. How about you two? School going good? You guys want your usual, right?” Minseok said, already going through the motion of getting Baekhyun his nitro cold brew and Jongdae an iced vanilla chai latte. They nodded and took their seats at the bar near the register, Jongdae leaving his debit card for Minseok to swipe when he was done.

“You doing okay, Min? You look....tired,” Jongdae said, hoping not to offend the college student.  
Minseok nodded, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “My first round of college finals are kicking my ass, but I’ll be fine. I just have one more tomorrow morning and then I can finally sleep.” Minseok capped their drinks and slid them to their owners, the straws placed at the side for them to get. “You guys beat Kyungsoo here, though. He should be clocking in, in around thirty minutes.”

“That’s fine, we can wait,” Baekhyun said, smiling with the straw between his teeth. He continued to watch Minseok clean the espresso machine, nodding his head to the slow acoustic song playing over the speakers. 

“Hey Minseok, did you know Kyungsoo has a date for our prom next week?” He asked, wondering what Minseok knew about this new hire and his romance with their resident round eyed friend. And Minseok did not disappoint. At the news, Minseok dropped a piece of the machine and cursed before turning to the two high school students with a shocked face.

“No way, he actually asked him?”

Baekhyun frowned, “Wait, you knew he was going to?”

“Yeah, well...he never actually said the words to me, but I could tell he really likes Chanyeol enough to ask him to prom. They’re both head over heels it's pretty sweet.” Minseok explained, picking up the piece he dropped and went back to cleaning the machine. “He didn’t tell you guys?”

“We didn’t even knew their was a Chanyeol to begin with until an hour ago when we questioned Jongin and Sehun. Two hours before that and we had just found out Kyungsoo ordered his tickets a month in advance.”  
Minseok whistled, “a month? Damn, the boy was whipped from the start.”

“Yes, but that’s not the point! How could he keep this from us?” Baekhyun whined, shaking his coffee around with a pout. Minseok shared a look with Jongdae before answering Baekhyun.

“You know how quiet and to himself Kyungsoo is, Baekhyun. He was probably didn’t want you guys to make it a big deal when he was just trying to figure out his feelings. That would have just overwhelmed him and then he would overthink ever conversation. I’m positive if he was going to take Chanyeol to prom, he was going to tell you guys beforehand so you could meet him. He loves you guys, but this was something he wanted to go through on his own.”

Baekhyun nodded, understanding what Minseok meant. Kyungsoo was very independent, especially when it came to the matters of the heart. And if Krystal hadn’t jumped in to give Kyungsoo his tickets, it is possible that he was going to tell them about Chanyeol and his plans. 

“How did you get to be so smart, Minseok?” Jongdae asked cutely, leaning over the counter with his chin in his hand. Minseok laughed and came over to flick on his forehead.

“I’m just observant,” he said, his eyes flicking over to the door to see Kyungsoo stroll in with his headphones on, twenty minutes early for work. He stopped short seeing his best friends waiting at the counter.

“Kyungsoo! I’m glad that you’re here! Just clock in early and take over the front, I have some work to do in the back,” Minseok said. He then leaned in to whisper to the other two. “And by “some work”, I mean “take a nap”.” He handed Jongdae his card back and waved goodbye as Kyungsoo took his place. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows watching his best friends with caution as he tied his apron.

“What are you guys doing here?” Jongdae shrugged and looked over at Baekhyun. He knew that the main reason they were here was to corner Kyungsoo and his secret boyfriend so they could finally meet him, but Jongdae figured that maybe after Minseok’s input, Baekhyun might back off and let Kyungsoo introduce Chanyeol to them when he was ready.

Baekhyun smiled and waved his drink in Kyungsoo’s face. “I wanted a cold brew while I cornered you and forced you to tell me about this Park Chanyeol fellow or just wait here patiently until he came in. It really depended on you.”

Or maybe Jongdae could be wrong and Baekhyun is super petty.

Kyungsoo’s closed his eyes and sighed, “you got to Jongin and Sehun, didn’t you?”

“Yup!” Baekhyun said. “But, it’s fine. They only told us who Park Chanyeol is. I came down to get more answers, but I’ve decided I can wait until the prom. That’s when you were going to introduce your date to us, right?”

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun for a moment, before giving them both a relieved smile. “Yeah, that was going to be the plan. I mean, if you guys weren’t going to go, I still would have found a time to introduce you guys. I wasn’t keeping this secret to hurt you guys I was just-”

“No, it’s cool, we get it. Right, Baekhyun?” Jongdae said, finishing off his drink. Baekhyun got up with a nod, still sipping his coffee.

“Yup! You guys can join us in the limo if you guys want! Jongdae’s paying.” 

“No, I’m not! I still have to ask Junmyeon so don’t go getting your hopes up!”

“Too late! They’re up,” Baekhyun said with a wink at Kyungsoo who couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll let you guys know. See you tomorrow for game night?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun and Jongdae nodded before heading out waving obnoxiously until he couldn’t see them through the window. Once they rounded the corner to get to Jongdae’s car where he parked it, Jongdae couldn’t help but ask his best friend a question.

“Why did you lie about what Jongin told us?”

Baekhyun smiled, “I’m not a monster Jongdae who would embarrass his best friend for amusement.”

Jongdae let out a loud laugh in response, “Yes, you are! You do it all the time.”

Baekhyun shrugged, “You’re right. I guess I decided to be nice this time around. The next time something like this   
happens, I won’t hold back!” 

Jongdae shook his head and unlocked his car, already excited for what is to come on Prom night. Now all he has to do is convince his brother to help pitch in for the limo and pray that he agrees.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out that convincing Junmyeon to pitch in for a limo was a lot easier when the senior had already planned to get one in the first place. It also helps that his portion is a bit larger than Jongdae’s so the rest didn’t have to put in as much as they thought they would. 

“I honestly didn’t think you would get the limo, Jongdae. I really wasn’t expecting it, really.” Baekhyun said, walking to the line handing the ticket taker his and Jongdae’s ticker.

“I should punch you in the face, but I don’t want to cause a scene, so I’ll just agree with you for the sake of this conversation. When do you think Kyungsoo will get here?” Jongdae said, looking around. Kyungsoo had called an hour before the limo had arrived to tell them that he and Chanyeol were actually going to drive to prom instead of taking a limo. Baekhyun whined for a good minute at Kyungsoo through the phone, but figured that this would make the reveal of the mystery date even better.

“I hope he gets here soon,” Irene said, holding hands with Seulgi. They were so far the cutest couple they have seen so far with their dresses in different shades of the same color. Joy had been with them in the limo, but once she saw Sungjae with some friends, she decided to just bite the bullet and let him know she was the stupidest person on earth who couldn’t read signals.

“Why? Because you’re gonna ditch us as soon as he gets here and spend the rest of the night with your date?”   
Baekhyun asked, nudging Seulgi who couldn’t help but blush.

“You’re damn right.”

Jongdae let the two bicker as he looked around at the entrance to where their prom will actually take place. They theme the student council had decided upon was “A Night in the Stars”, so already the bar for originality wasn’t very high and they showed that in the decoration. Nothing stood out as fascinating, which I guess is expected of a high school prom anyway. Jongdae figured that as long as he had a great time with his friends, he could really care less what the place looks like. 

His eyes caught somebody by the ticket booth and did a double take at who he saw there. Giving Krystal Jung their tickets was no other than Kyungsoo, smiling bright in a classic black suit, his tie a deep forest green, a couple of shade darker the tie of his date, the real reason Jongdae took a second look. Beside him was who he assumed was Park Chanyeol, but what he didn’t expect was for the kid to be as tall as he was. Sure, Jongin mentioned he was six foot, but seeing him standing next to Kyungsoo, who is the shortest of the three boys, just made him look even taller. His tie was pink not so much different than the color of his hair that was swept back in a stylish way that showed his face. But the thing Jongdae really noticed was the way the two were looking at each other as they made their way towards them from the booth. It almost seemed as if they didn’t even see Jongdae or Baekhyun or anybody else really because they were really only looking at each other. It was soft and caring and Jongdae isn’t sure he’s ever seen Kyungsoo look at anyone like that ever. He gave Baekhyun looks of fondness, and even shared the same looks to Jongdae a couple of times, but this look he had now was softer, gentler, kind of like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing when he looked at Chanyeol or when Chanyeol looked at him.   
Jongdae isn’t sure, but he would bet all of the money he has that Chanyeol felt breathless the first time he was on the receiving end of this look, because Jongdae is feeling that way now and he isn’t even the one Kyungsoo is looking at. It’s strange when you see one of your best friends in love. A good different, but different all of the same.

Kyungsoo finally moved his eyes away and waved at his friends, getting even Irene and Baekhyun’s attention who were still bickering about traitors and friendships. Irene was shocked at Kyungsoo’s date, but had the grace and class to not show it, just giving an impressed smile at Kyungsoo. Seulgi leaned in to whisper something in Irene’s ears, who turned back and nodded at her with a wink.

Baekhyun, one who does not have the same grace and class, let out a whistle as they got closer. “Holy shit, Kyungsoo, your date is hot! I mean so are you, but we’re already used to your hotness! And his is on a whole different level.” Jongdae smacked his forehead, the apology on his tongue ready to leap out when a boisterous laugh cut him off. Chanyeol’s laugh was loud, but not unwelcome with its deep tone and sincerity.

“Thank you! Although, I will have to say that my level is still light years below Kyungsoo’s.” Chanyeol squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand as the boy blushed and turned back to give the rest a smile.

Oh. So that’s what the sun looks like when it smiles.

“It’s nice to finally meet you guys. My name’s Chanyeol,” He shook each of their hands with the one not holding Kyungsoo’s. They all gave their introductions, Baekhyun going last.

“I’m Baekhyun, and that was the correct answer Chanyeol. You passed one test of twenty so you better get ready, they only get harder,”

“He means, they get stupider,” Irene said, grabbing her own dates hand. “But don’t worry, I have no doubt you will pass with flying colors. I am now leaving to spend the rest of the night on the dance floor, so I’ll see you guys later?” and with that, the two dived into the already dancing crowd, making their way to the middle so Irene could   
no doubt show off her girlfriend and her impeccable dance moves.

“Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about. She's failed my tests numerous times," Baekhyun said to Chanyeol, who couldn't help but laugh at Baekhyun's antics.

"Right. Well, I'll be happy to take any tests! I'm honestly just happy to be here. I go to a catholic school and their idea of prom is just group prayer sessions," Chanyeol spoke up as he followed Baekhyun into the dance hall.

"You go to catholic school?" Jongdae asked. Chanyeol nodded, swinging Kyungsoo's arm back and forth as he looked around.

"Chanyeol goes to St. Mary's," Kyungsoo said, taking in the tacky decoration. "Jongdae almost went there back in freshman year." He mentioned looking up at his date. Chanyeol turned to Jongdae with a surprised face.

"Really?" 

Jongdae nodded. "Yeah, but I threatened my mom I would act like I was possessed everyday if she went through with it, and she figured it was safer just to leave me in the public education system."

Chanyeol chuckled and gave him a high five. "Dude, that's so smart! I wish I would have thought to do that." 

"Well, it was my idea, so if anyone should be getting credit, it should be me," Baekhyun said throwing his around Jongdae. "I couldn't have the three amigos split up in high school." He reached over to pinch Kyungsoo's cheek who reared back into Chanyeol before he could reach. This prompted Chanyeol to let go of his hand to through his own arm around the smaller boy's shoulder to give him a side hug, distracting him from attacking back. He gave Baekhyun a fist bump.

"That's some quick thinking, and very creative on your part so kudos," Chanyeol looked towards the refreshment table and turned to look down at Kyungsoo. "I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?" Kyungsoo nodded and watched him make his way through the crowd to the punch bowl that might have already been spiked. 

Kyungsoo turned to his friends to see them both giving him matching smiles that edged on the side of too innocent. "What?" he asked apprehensive at the answer.

"You like him, like, sooooo much," Jongdae said, nudging Kyungsoo shoulder in a teasing manner.

"I''m already planning your wedding, so if you have any suggestions I'll take them now," Baekhyun said, piggybacking on the Kyungsoo teasing.

"Wait, I can only make suggestions about my own wedding?" Kyungsoo asked, put off by the idea that he has no say in his hypothetical wedding. Baekhyun and Jongdae both dramatically gasped.

"Oh my god, you didn't even disagree on the wedding. You might even love this guy!" Baekhyun said, his giddiness present in his eyes. "Jongdae, I think our boy is in love!"

"Hey, don't start with that, especially around Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said poking Baekhyun on the shoulder. He looked around and spoke lower so that only they could here him. "I don't want to scare him off or anything, so let's cool it on the L word, okay?"

"But I never even mentioned the show?" Baekhyun joked, always using humor to calm Kyungsoo's nerves. "Okay, I get it. I won't. And, Serious Baekhyun moment here, but, I'm glad you're happy."

"Yeah," Jongdae chimed in. "He seems great and you guys are really cute."

Kyungsoo gave his best friends the best smile they've ever seen from the boy as he thanked them. Chanyeol returned with drinks and a plate of cookies, his eyes wide. "They even have cookies here! I brought you all one." The each grabbed a cookie, all knowing that they were from Krystal's sister's bakery and were to die for.

"Don't fill up on cookies and spiked punch though, guys. It's prom tradition to leave early and meet up at the local Denny's to eat your weight in pancakes. You guys in?" Baekhyun said, turning his question to Chanyeol. Chanyeol gave a Kyungsoo a questioning look before answering.

"It is tradition," Kyungsoo answered, laughing at the way Chanyeol lit up at the answer.

"Yeah, we're definitely going! But first," Chanyeol took his and Kyungsoo's empty cups and passed them to Baekhyun and Jongdae before grabbing Kyungsoo's wrist. "I need to step on your toes a couple of times trying to dance." With a "see you guys in a bit!" thrown over his shoulder, Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo straight dab in the middle of the mob of dancing students, laughing along with his date as they attempted something close to dancing.

Baekhyun and Jongdae watched for a moment before they both realized something that came from their previous conversation.

"He didn't deny being in love."

"No. No, he did not."


End file.
